The Camembert Academy Fire Drill
by TimmyTurnerFan
Summary: There's a routine fire drill going on at Camembert Academy. Ms. Mimi has all the speaking parts. One Shot. My first Angelina Ballerina fanfic. Subject to rewrite and improvement.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Angelina Ballerina or the characters or related paraphernalia. All credit for Angelina Ballerina paraphernalia go to Katharine Holabird, Helen Craig, and Mallory Lewis.**

**This is My First Angelina Ballerina Fanfic Ever. This is based on the series Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps**

**The Story**

At Camembert Academy, Ms. Mimi is teaching her class. In it are Angelina, her best friend Alice, Gracie, Vici, AZ, Marco, and James among other students.

"And so, Mouslings," says Ms. Mimi, "that's a quick story of Romeo and Juliet. Now we will start our math lesson for today."

Then all of a sudden, the fire alarm goes off. With that, an announcement is made over the P.A. system.

"Camembert students and staff, please evacuate the building. Camembert students and staff, please evacuate the building. Thank you."

"Alright student," says Ms. Mimi, "that's the fire drill. Walk to the door single-file."

And all of Ms. Mimi's students get out of their seats and walk to the door, lining up single file just as Ms. Mimi instructed them to do.

Ms. Mimi goes and opens the door to her room, making the fire alarm sounds louder, turns out the lights in her classroom and has her students file out into the hallway, where, in addition to the blaring fire alarms, white strobe lights are flashing brightly. There are other students and teachers from other classrooms walking through the hallway.

After the last student walks out of Ms. Mimi's room, Ms. Mimi comes out and shuts the door and walks with her students to the exit. No sooner is every student and staff member out of the building and everyone stands at least 50 feet away from the building. The fire alarm blares for a more than 6 minute duration.

Soon the fire alarm times out but no one is allowed back in just yet. Then a minute later, another announcement is made over the P.A. system.

"Camembert students and staff, you may reenter the building. Camembert students and staff, you may reenter the building. Thank you."

And all the staff and students reenter the building and go back to their rooms.

Ms. Mimi leads her students back to her classroom and opens the door and the mouslings all go back to their desks and Ms. Mimi resumes her teaching.

"Alright mouslings," she says, "now it's time for our math lesson."

The End

**A/N I wanted to do a short one-shot story of Angelina Ballerina and her friends having a fire drill at her school. I've fantasized about it and then decided to write about it. Though fire alarms scare me, they also fascinate me, especially the ones that come with strobe lights whether their white or red, although I prefer the white ones more and the red ones next. Fire alarms without strobe lights are not as exciting.**

**Admittedly it's not that exciting because there isn't any dialogue, and other things may be missing from this story and I may come back and improve this story a bit. I am open to some suggestions and constructive criticism. **

**Like I said, this is only my first Angelina Ballerina story and I plan to write more. For the most part they will be based on Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps since that's the only Angelina Ballerina series I've seen. I am yet to, if I ever do, watch the original Angelina Ballerina series and I'd love to. (The last sentence may be removed if I ever do so.) **

**I plan on writing a story about William Longtail and Marco Quesillo. In that story, William transfers to Camembert Academy just like Angelina and Alice did. It's not very pretty though, William is still in love with Angelina, but Marco is still in love with her too and they both want her. I want to write this story but I cannot until I know a little more about William and the original Angelina Ballerina series.**

**A few other stories are planned and they won't all be One-Shots like this one.**

**Until Then, Thanks for reading.**


End file.
